The objective of this contract is to continue the operation and maintenance of a biological testing facility for the exclusive use of the Contraceptive Development Branch (CDB). The contractor shall undertake a broad spectrum of antifertility and biochemical tests, screening and assay for hormonal activity, radioimmunoassay and radioreceptor assay of natural and synthetic hormones as well as test substances, preclinical pharmacokinetic and safety evaluation including, where required, conduct under GLP guidelines, and maintain rodents, rabbits and rhesus monkeys.